


Свободолюбивые создания

by Fumafuma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumafuma/pseuds/Fumafuma
Summary: «Свобода — это не то, что вам дали. Это — то, что у вас нельзя отнять». (Вольтер)





	Свободолюбивые создания

Ривай не знал, нравится ему происходящее или нет. С одной стороны, забота приятно согревала, с другой — мельтешение после целого дня работы с никому ненужными документами раздражало.

— Отбой был час назад.

Эрен посмотрел на Ривая, устроившегося на диване после чашечки чая, и улыбнулся. Красивая улыбка. Тёплая, пусть и стала более сдержанной с момента их знакомства. 

— Простите, сэр. Не спалось, — он гремел посудой, составляя её со стола на поднос.

Не прошло и нескольких минут, как Эрен всё унёс и вернулся с тряпками и водой: уборку никто не отменял. Ривай отложил оставшуюся макулатуру на стул и поудобнее расположился на диване. И почему нельзя было прийти просто так? Неужели боится, что выгонят? Да не было такого никогда, потому что Эрена он всегда ждал.

Ривай быстро устал от имитации бурной деятельности. Дождавшись момента, когда Эрен перестанет создавать видимость уборки и пройдёт мимо, он приподнялся и обхватил его за талию. Они вместе повалились на диван. 

Тепло. 

Эрен поёрзал, оглянулся через плечо на прикрывшего глаза Ривая. Он слабо попытался развернуться в его сильных руках. Но Ривай не позволил, лишь крепче прижал к себе. Через пару мгновений Эрен расслабился. Вот и зачем было разводить такую бурную деятельность, если можно сделать так сразу? 

Ривай, словно пытаясь срастись с ним, уткнулся в его макушку и глубоко вздохнул. Эрен всегда был ненормально тёплым, скорее даже горячим, как печка. И ему, Риваю, это нравилось, расслабляло и иногда помогало бороться с бессонницей. 

— Ты мне сейчас кое-кого напоминаешь. Когда-то у меня была кошка... 

— Кошка? У вас? — Эрен снова обернулся и неверяще уставился на него. 

— А что тебя удивляет? — спросил Ривай, запуская руки под серую кофту Эрена и устраивая их у него на животе в попытке согреться. Как же хорошо, что Эрен не додумался прийти в форме.

— Наверное, была большая и ленивая чистюля. 

Губ Ривая коснулась едва заметная улыбка, и он покачал головой. 

— Нет, это была мелкая паразитка, любившая носиться по ночам и сбрасывать всё со стола. 

— И вы это терпели? 

— Конечно, нет. Отлавливал и ложился с ней спать. Как с тобой сейчас. 

Отстранившись, Эрен удивлённо посмотрел на Ривая и даже рот приоткрыл в попытке что-то сказать, но так и застыл, промолчав. Сложно было представить, как Ривай мог соседствовать с таким привносящим беспорядок в комнату и жизнь маленьким комком шерсти? 

— Не смотри на меня так. Она была тёплая, пушистая, и с ней было легче засыпать. 

Хмыкнув, Эрен всё же перевернулся и обнял Ривая за талию.

— И что же с ней случилось? 

С губ слетел едва различимый вздох. И Эрен бы пропустил его, не прижимайся он к груди Ривая щекой. Ривай же улёгся поудобнее на диване, оставив на подлокотнике голову, и позволил использовать себя в качестве подушки.

— Когда пришла весна, она ушла. 

— Странно уходить оттуда, где заботятся, любят и кормят, — Эрен постарался устроиться поудобнее. Всё-таки Ривай был жилистым и на роль спального места подходил с трудом. Но кого это волновало?

— Таким существам свобода важнее. И не удержит их ни вкусная еда, ни свой угол, — Ривай с нежностью погладил мягкие каштановые волосы, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. Поймал взволнованный взгляд и снова попытался улыбнуться.

Когда-нибудь, может быть, и этот свободолюбивый пацан уйдёт. Перешагнёт через него и пойдёт дальше, не желая ограничивать себя отношениями.

И Ривай, целуя сухие потрескавшиеся губы, был уверен — в этот раз он так просто не отпустит.


End file.
